Suikoden Spot
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: AU. Seleb Suikoden pada nampang lo, di gosip! Bagi pembaca Question Corner, baca behind the scene yach.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Wahahaha…Shara is back! Awalannya Cuma cerita kosong, jadi bagi **Foreign Readers **skip this part and scroll down to the **behind the scene**, please~Bagi **Indonesian Readers **baca aja part di bawah, anggap aja bonus gitu…ehehe…enjoy.

**

* * *

Suikoden Spot: Exclusive Shows**

Frey menghidupkan tv yang ada di depannya trus gonti-ganti channel asal-asalan. Kenapa harus Frey? Abis dia pemenang voting Suikoboys kemarin sih... eheheh... lanjut... Trus dia berhenti di satu channel karena tiba-tiba diseret Lym buat main boneka bareng. Dia ninggalin itu tv dalam keadaan hidup. Mari kita lihat apa yang ditayangkan tv tersebut.

**Tampak sekelompok cowok sedang merekam aksi gila teman mereka sebagai sebuah akting yang sangat lebay. Si sutradara mengomentari hasil kerja mereka. "Semua orang pasti cinta mati sama lo!"**

**Tiba-tiba cewek dateng dan maki-maki. "Mati aja lo!!"**

**_Kenapa menderita demi cinta? Cinta Cuma butuh Alpenliebe..._**(readers: swt.) Iklan gajebo...lanjut deh.

"Selamat siang pemirsa, jumpa lagi bersama saya, Shara Sherenia, akan menemani anda dalam durasi berikutnya untuk menyaksikan kisah-kisah seputar selebritis Suikoden yang sedang in saat ini, hanya di Suikoden Spot, spot-nya para gossiper!"

**sfx mulai... jeng jeng...**

"Pagi ini kita akan membicarakan tentang pasangan pasangan muda di Suiko World. Banyak isu yang beredar di kalangan penggemarnya bahwa sang pemilik **Budehuc Corporation** ternyata sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya. Siapakah gadis yang beruntung mendapatkan cinta darinya?"

layar berubah jadi pemandangan jalanan kafe-kafe, trus mengarah ke jalan sepi. Kliatan dari luar sebuah cafe ada cewek dengan rambut emas dan mata hijau, lagi duduk sambil mainin sedotan, kayaknya lagi nunggu seseorang. (siapa hayooo? xp)

Sadar ada kamera ngincer dari jauh, Cecile panik dan kabur keluar cafe. Bukannya kabur ngambil langkah seribu dari wartawan, dia malah mengambil tombak terdekat dan menancapkannya, straight to the camera.

**JLEB! Trus layar brubah jadi item. **

**

* * *

Iklan...**

**-jengjengjeng- Telah hadir, fanfic terbaru dan memiliki tingkat review terbanyak di genre Suikoden: _Someone from Nowhere_! Fanfic karangan Suikorin ini sangat popular (meski sekarang hiatus).**

**Dukunglah pembuatan kelanjutan fic ini dengan cara, ketik GO! Di Submit Review dan kirim kesan-kesan kalian pada authoress satu itu...di jamin akan meningkatkan semangatnya untuk terus berkarya! (mungkin...)**

**Iklan lagi...**

**(BGM) Mau nonton konser Suikoboys? Hubungi sang manajer, Klaus Windamier di 0812345678910 dst. Menangkan kesempatan untuk menonton konser mereka dari kursi VVIP!**

**

* * *

Layar ganti lagi, nayangin ada wartawan, yang ternyata adalah Yuber.**

"Baiklah pemirsa, inilah tayangan eksklusif kencan Thomas dan soulmate-nya...hih, jijik gue ngomong soulmate..."

"Udah, berisik lo!" protes Pesmerga si kameramen.

Kamera mengarah ke kursi sebuah taman. Cecile lagi duduk sendirian trus ada yang datang. Jeng jeng jeng... siapa tuh?

Si Thomas datang nyamperin Cecile. Mau tau apa percakapannya?

Thomas datang dan dengan santainya duduk disamping Cecile. "Hey, udah lama?" dia nanya dengan sopan (sopan gitu??).

Cecile noleh ke Thomas dan ngasih senyum manis. "Nggak kok... baruu..aja..." katanya, bohong. Dalem hati dia nyumpah-nyumpahin Thomas. '_IYE!! GUE UDAH NUNGGU ELO DARI DUA JAM YANG LALU, TAU GAK LO!!' _tapi karena saking cintanya, dia cuma senyum. Thomas senyum balik.

Trus Thomas ngraih tangan Cecile, bikin Cecile blushing. "Cecile...aku..."

Cecile degdegan. "Ya?"

"Jangan dijawab dulu yah..."

"Iya bang..." (inget lagu project pop yang 'Adek'?)

"Cecile..."

"Iya bang..."

Mulai menghela nafas, sebel. "Jangan dijawab dulu..."

"Iya bang..."

Thomas narik nafas. "Cecile..."

"Iya bang..."

Tau-tau ada urat menyembul di belakang kepala Thomas. Yang kaya di komik itu... "Tadi katanya bisa, sekarang iya bang lagi..."

"Bisa bang..."

"Oke..." senyum sok tenang. "Cecile..."

"Iya bang..."

Beneran marah. "TADI KATANYA MAU DIAAAMM??" teriaknya frustasi.

"eh, bang..."

"Ogah ah... abang sebel sama adek!" (lho...sejak kapan mereka ber-abang ade??)

**

* * *

balik ke wartawan...**

"Pertengkaran telah terjadi saudara-saudara, dan Thomas mulai sebel dan yak! Thomas meninggalkan Cecile sendirian, saudara-saudara! Kemudian Cecile panik dan mengejar Thomas lagi! Dan... aaaaaaaahhhh... sayang sekali!! Thomas beneran marah dan AAAAAAWWWW!!" Yuber teriak kesakitan karena lagi-lagi ada tombak nancep, kali ini di kepalanya.

Pesmerga pingin ketawa, tapi karena jaim cuman menyeringai kejam (mang mo taruh di mana muka kalau sampe Pesmerga ngakak gila?). "Rasain...banyak bacot sih..."

"Elo lagi! Gggrrr..." Cecile mulai menyerbu Yuber dan Pesmerga, dan entah bagaimana nasib mereka berdua di tangan Cecile yang sedang total ngamuknya itu.

**

* * *

balik ke Shara.**

Shara lagi baca komik Suikoden via online, ngakak sendiri pas baca SV: the Anthology.

"OI!! Giliran elo,atuh!" kata seseorang teriak. Shara negok kamera trus buru-buru nyembunyiin make up nya.

Kembali ke expresi semula. "Terkadang cinta sangat menyakitkan, bagi para pasangan muda yang sedang dilanda asmara itu. Rasa cinta Thomas yang tak kunjung sampai kepada sang gadis, Cecile, sungguh tak tertahankan. Akankah, kisah ini berakhir bahagia?"

Pasang senyum manis. "Sekian dulu perjumpaan kita kali ini. Kita akan bertemu lagi di hari dan jam yang sama, hanya di Suikoden TV. See you next time and have a nice day!"

"aand...CUT!!"

* * *

**Behind the Scene**

Shara: -lolz- That was fun, don't you think?

Thomas: Urgh, I swear if that really happen to me in the reality, I'll kill you!

Lazlo: Jeez, calm down. She can't change reality.

Tir: Yeah, just take it easy, Thomas.

Nanami: Beside, the last time we saw you dating with Cecile, it's doing fine.

Hugo: What, you're spying on him?

Jowy: Not really…we only saw them walking together and Nanami forced us to follow them.

Riou: Honestly, I felt bad…so sorry Thomas.

Flare: Frey has a good part here, as an opening character.

Frey: Yes. I think I must feel grateful for that.

Lyon: One thing…why must YOU who became the presenter?

Shara: Because it is my territory.

Everyone: -sweatdrop-

Chris: So in the end…we're stuck in here, again.

Shara: Of course…you don't know how people loved the Question Corner! Many complaint to me and asked to continue the fic!

Ted: So?

Shara: Let's put the question and answer here!

Nanami: Won't the admin protest and delete it?

Shara: No…I cover the first part with Indonesian story. Let's just thinking this is part of that fic where you complaint about the story progress.

Tir: Hmm…so, we'll answer their questions here?

Shara: Of course!

Everyone: -moans-

Shara: No excuses! Dear readers, read it carefully please: Spill out your question! Don't mind the first part and just jump or scroll down to this Behind the Scene phase to read their answers. It is survived, at last.

Hugo: Hey, where's Kasumi and Miakis? You said you would invite them here.

Shara: No worries. I'll bring them up in the next chap. In addition, I might have one extra character out of those two…

Lazlo: Meh, just great…

**

* * *

Honestly, people! Let's pray that THEY won't delete this. I know how you feel…I love the fic too. Too bad, they erase it. I'm inviting all readers that I remembered…if anyone knew other, please tell them that the Question Corner moved to this place! I'll be waiting for your questions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**Part 2!!! Sekali lagi, **_Foreign Readers _**_please refer to **behind the scene **using Ctrl + F_. Bagi **Indonesian Readers **sih...baca yang di bawah ini juga boleh kok. Enjoy deh!

**

* * *

Suikoden Spot: Exclusive Shows**

"Selamat siang pemirsa, jumpa lagi bersama saya, Shara Sherenia, akan menemani anda dalam durasi berikutnya untuk menyaksikan kisah-kisah seputar selebritis Suikoden yang sedang in saat ini, hanya di Suikoden Spot, spot-nya para gossiper!"

**sfx mulai... jeng jeng...**

"Setelah berita tentang kabar retaknya hubungan cinta antara Thomas dan Cecile kemarin, sekarang badai menerjang hubungan suami istri selebritis Nash Latkje dan Sierra Mikain. Digosipkan bahwa terdapat pihak ketiga yang mengusik ketentraman mereka. Siapakah kira-kira orang ketiga tersebut?"

Layar ganti jadi cuplikan rekaman berbagai kemesraan Nash dan Sierra selama ini. Yang jelas gambarnya bedalah sama yang ada di Genso Suikogaiden. Yang ini lebih mesra gitu loch...Terus ganti lagi jadi Sierra yang lagi sendirian.

"Hah? Aku sama Nash mau cerai? Ahahah... –ketawa- gosip tuuh... nggaaak... kita baek-baek aja kok... Pihak ketiga apaan? Udah ya... dah.." trus Sierra masuk ke mobilnya. (wakakak, ada vampir punya mobil XD)

Layar ganti lagi jadi Nash, yang juga lagi sendirian. "Cerai? Siapa? Ngga ada kok..." katanya singkat, padat dan jelas.

Ganti lagi jadi Shara. "Tidak. Kalimat bantahan meluncur dari kedua belah pihak. Namun, apakah mereka tetap berkata tidak, setelah seseorang mengungkapkan kenyataan?"

Ganti lagi... Seorang cewe dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna emas dengan bando ijo. Siapa ya? Di pojok bawah layar ada... **Nina, Newcomer model**.

** 10 November** "Oh...iyaahh... aduh..gimana yah...aku ngga enak juga si... Cuma..aku seriing banget jadi temen curhat Nash. Lama-lama kita jadi deket gituh... iya mbak. Kita jadi sering hang-out bareng...jalan bareng. Trus, Nash pernah cerita kalo dia sama Sierra mau cerai. Iya mbak, cerai."

Ganti lagi jadi Sierra, yang menolak memberi keterangan waktu disamperin di suatu mall.

Ganti lagi jadi Nash, dikesempatan laen, lagi duduk di depan mobilnya, nyilangin tangan.

** 11 November.** "Hah? Nina? Ooh...yang model itu...iya..saya kenal...tapi perasaan kita ngga pernah hang-out bareng. Paling banter juga ketemu terus curhat dikit terus udah deh, say good bye pulang," Trus Nash ketawa kecil. "Gini ya mbak. Saya sama sakura ngga putus. Soal Nina, saya juga ngga ngerti."

Ganti lagi jadi Nina. "Iya. Dia bahkan pernah nawarin saya jadi istri barunya, tapi gitu deh, saya nggak enak kan belum lama mereka cerai jadi yah, well, saya minta waktu aja dulu supaya kita berdua nggak terlalu terburu-buru," Nina ketawa.

Ganti jadi Nash. "Nawarin buat kawin? Hahaha... Ngga mungkin... kenal juga tau muka tau nama. Ketemu juga karena kebetulan. Jadi ngga mungkin banget bisa langsung akrab sampai segitunya kan..."

Shara... "Nina begitu percaya diri mengatakan kedekatannya dengan Nash. Apakah ia sama percaya dirinya setelah Nash mengklarifikasi keadaan esok harinya?"

** 12 November**. Nina, di tempat berbeda. "Hah? Apa? Saya ditawarin kawin sama Nash? Aduh mbak...jangan aneh-aneh dong. Kapan saya bilang gitu? Aduh mbak..saya udah punya pasangan, dia juga udah. Ngga mungkin! Saya ngga inget pernah ngomong gitu deh. Dah ya..." terus kabur.

** 12 November**. Nash. "Yang jelas saya punya bukti. Dia pernah ngirim sms ke saya. Maaf, intinya gini. Duh...ga tega juga. Baca aja deh mbak." Dia ngasih hapenya, langsung disorot ke kameramen.

'**_Nash, maaf yah aku make nama kamu n nyebarin gosip yang aneh tentang kamu sama sakura. Maaf banget. Aku ga maksud apa2 kok. Aku cuma pengen ngedongkrak popularitas aja kok. Kamu kan tau, aku model baru. Yah...kali aja aku jadi terkenal setelah gosipnya beredar. Maafin aku yah... Aku janji aku bakal ngasi apapun yang kamu minta ke aku.'_**

"Nah itu dia. Tapi yang pasti, saya ngga bakal pernah maafin dia kalo..." muka Nash memerah. "Ngga jadi deh..."

** 13 November.** Nina, diwawancara entah dimana. "Nash, aku minta maaaaaaff..banget soal gosip ituh..maafin aku yah...aku ngaku salah kok..maaf yah..."

**Balik ke Nash**. "Yah..kalo dia minta maaf, saya maafin. Tapi..." mukanya merah lagi.

"Apaan?" desak si reporter.

"Saya ga bakal maafin siapapun yang berani ngerusak hubungan saya sama Sierra. Itu aja.. udah ya mbak. Sore." Nash meninggalkan lokasi, gagal nyembunyiin mukanya yang masih blushing.

** 14 November. **Di cafe, ada Nash sama Sierra.

Sierra merangkul Nash, bergelayut manja. Nash salting dishooting dalam pose begitu.

"Liat kan? Kita baek-baek aja kok! Ya kan Nash?" Sierra senyum ke Nash.

Nash, dengan jaimnya, menjawab. "Iya.."

"Ngga ada pihak ketiga. Yang kemaren-kemaren, kita anggap aja cobaan. Yang penting kan kita saling percaya kok." Sierra nyambung lagi.

Nash mah ngangguk aja. "Iya."

**Back to Shara...**

Shara duduk di kursi merahnya yang super gede, senyum ala monalisa. "Ketenaran membutakan segalanya, membuat orang menghalalkan segala cara. Namun tetap saja cinta mengalahkan segalanya."

Pasang senyum manis. "Sekian dulu perjumpaan kita kali ini. Kita akan bertemu lagi di hari dan jam yang sama, hanya di Suikoden TV. See you next time and have a nice day!"

* * *

**Behind the Scene**

Shara: Pffft…that was so fun!

Riou: -chuckles- Yeah, very true.

Hugo: So, his wife is Sierra?

Shara: No, I just paired them. But it seems many authors out there paired them as well.

Tir: Yeah, I think they looks so…cute together.

Lazlo: Hmm…yeah, I saw them back in the war. They looks very cooperative.

Frey: Though they debated about what to do.

Shara: Yeah, yeah…by the way, let's answer the coming questions.

Ted: -sigh- Is it the time already?

Nanami: Bring it on.

Jowy: You looks totally enthusiasm.

Flare: He take a look at a review and found that the questions are quite funny.

Thomas: I had a bad feeling for this…

Shara: Well, first thing first...let's wait until Kasumi and Miakis come.

Lyon: They will come?

Shara: Of course...let's just wait a little longer.

...after spending 15 minutes...

Kasumi and Miakis: -fall from midair-

Everyone: -gasped-

Miakis: That's hurt! What was happening!?

Kasumi: Wait--Tir!

Tir: Kasumi! You're here!

Miakis: What the heck, Prince! Lyon! So you guys ARE here. Lym is worrying about you!

Frey: We're really sorry. But it seems we cannot escape.

Kasumi and Miakis: Why?

Shara: Welcome to Eternal Jail, girls. Pleased to meet you. Now if you please, sit down and have a tea. I'm sure we'll have lot of fun times together.

Miakis: Well...as long as I have fun, I think it'll be okay to stay here for awhile.

Lyon: What about the Palace!?

Miakis: Dinn, Belcoot, Rahal and Rogg came by. Richard and Luserina also in the castle. They were pretty busy but, oh well...

Flare: What about you, Kasumi?

Kasumi: Hmm...I'm not that busy...

Riou: Just say that you want to be with Tir.

Tir and Kasumi: -blush-

Shara: -laughs- OK, that's enough of that. Let's answer the question. First and only questions today is from **Star Guy, **and to directed to each Tenkais. First, Tir…why do you wear red?

Tir: Hmm...because I like the color?

Chris: You sounds as if you're not sure.

Tir: Yeah...not really sure.

Shara: -sweatdrop- Next...THEN AGAIN: Are you a descendant of Son Goku?!

Riou: -frowns- For heaven's sake, NO I AM NOT!

Nanami: Whoa, calm down, lil bro.

Lyon: What is a Son Goku again?

Lazlo: A monkey from Eastern Movie.

Miakis: -laugh hard- A MONKEY! -laugh- Are you really one?

Kasumi: Err...Miakis, please show him his due respect. He's a Tenkai...

Hugo: You don't need to. You can laugh as much as you can here.

Shara: Welll...Thomas: Why are you so wimpy, kind of guy?

Everyone except Thomas: -laughs-

Thomas: -sigh- See...I know it'll be bad. I'm not wimpy. This is just my face and all...

Shara: Owh, pity Thomas. Let's have someone make him looks stronger.

Hugo: Time to go for more training then!

Ted: Can we?

Shara: Use that room back there...

Hugo: Thanks! -dragged Thomas to the room-

Chris: -follow the boys-

Flare: What the--hey, Chris is running away!

Frey: Just let her be.

Shara: Yeah. Lazlo: Why are you wearing black?

Lazlo: ...It is not all black, you know.

Tir: Still, why?

Lazlo: Because I have no choice.

Miakis: What are you talking about? You're a Prince! You're supposed to have lots of money!

Flare: He just too lazy to buy clothes. He'll just changing his clothes in special event. That as far I knew.

Nanami: Eww...you're so lazy, Lazzy.

Shara: That's a pun. Last, to Frey: Why are you gay?

Frey: I'm not a ga--

Lyon: That's enough of that!

Miakis: Yeah, don't call the Prince as a gay!

Jowy: Whoa, these Queen's Knights very loyal to their Prince, aren't they?

Miakis: But of course!

Shara: That's just part of being a loyal soldier. And that conclude our interview part today.

Riou: -sigh- Now what to do...

Thomas: GYAAAAAH!!! -scream from other room-

Ted: I think helping that poor boy will do.

Tir: Or playing around with him make it more fun.

Lazlo: Count me in.

Kasumi: Wa-wait! You can do that to poor Thomas!

Shara: Boy oh boy...

**

* * *

I need more reviews!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**Part 2!!! Sekali lagi, **_Foreign Readers _**_please refer to **behind the scene **using Ctrl + F_. Bagi **Indonesian Readers **sih...baca yang di bawah ini juga boleh kok. Enjoy deh!

**

* * *

Suikoden Spot: Exclusive Shows**

"Selamat siang pemirsa, jumpa lagi bersama saya, Shara Sherenia, akan menemani anda dalam durasi berikutnya untuk menyaksikan kisah-kisah seputar selebritis Suikoden yang sedang in saat ini, hanya di Suikoden Spot, spot-nya para gossiper!"

**sfx mulai... jeng jeng...**

"Sebuah berita muncul dari Luc. Berita yang cukup menghebohkan. Ditemukannya narkoba jenis marijuana di kursi belakang mobilnya. Luc ditangkap ketika sedang berpesta di rumah Tir, merayakan perkawinan bangsawan keren satu itu dengan Kasumi setelah di Balai Suiko."

**Layar ganti lagi. **Rumah Tir tiba-tiba digrebek SPD (Suiko Police Department, bukan Space Patrol apalah entu).

"Angkat tangan semuanya!" Kata salah seorang polisi sok aksi.

Sang DJ, Kasios, mematikan mixernya, lampu dinyalakan, semua selebritis yang ada menatap bingung.

"Heh, apa-apaan ini? Ini private party. Kenapa ada kamera segala? Mohon anda segera keluar." Kata Tir risih.

"Maaf mengganggu saudara McDohl. Minta tanda tanga—eh, maksud saya, kami disini atas penahanan sahabat anda, Luc."

**-insert shock sound here-** "Apa?"

"Ngga mungkin!"

"Ngibul kali..."

"Luc..k-kamu.."

"Heh, apa buktinya?" kata Luc dingin sedingin-dinginnya.

Sang polisi mengangkat plastik berisi marijuana berbentuk rokok. "Kami menemukan ini dalam mobil anda. Mohon ikut kami kekantor pusat."

"Nggak mungkin! Luc pasti difitnah!" sergah Sasarai sambil marah-marah.

"Bener! Salah orang kali! Luc ngga mungkin kaya gitu!" Bela Tir.

Wartawan silet sok ikutan. "Saudari Sarah, bagaimana pendapat anda atas penemuan marijuana ini?"

Sarah dari S3 (si penyihir, bukan si tukang cuci dari S1), terlalu shock untuk berkata-kata (cailah...) Cuma geleng kepala. "Saya percaya sama Luc, gak mungkin Luc kayak gitu."

Wartawan kecewa. "Ah..kurang ekspresi banget sih! Manna ekspresssinnyyaaah? Teriak kek..nangis kek...minta putus kek..."

Wartawan digaplok sama polisi. "Berisik."

Wartawan berpindah ke Luc. "Saudara Luc? Bagaimana pembelaan anda?"

Luc menjawab acuh. "Yang pasti saya tidak bersalah. Saya menolak untuk dibawa ke kantor pusat."

Para satuan KPD trenyuh hatinya melihat Luc. "Ya udah deh..investigasinya disini aja."

Suasana tiba-tiba serius. "Jelaskan kepada saya. Apakah marijuana ini punya anda?"

"Nggak."

"Apa ada bukti?"

"Emang tampang saya kaya orang make? Ngga kan?"

Semua polisi diam. _Sebenernya sih iya..._ "Oke. Sekarang tes urin."

"Penting ya?"

Polisi melotot. _Ngelunjak banget sih?_

"Iya.." Luc menyerah.

Setelah tes urin..

"Hasilnya negatif, Luc dinyatakan bersih dari kandungan narkotika, psikotropika dan bahan adiktif lainnya."

"Dibilangin juga apa."

"Siapa yang terakhir ikut dimobil anda?" Tanya pak polisi lagi.

Luc mengingat-ingat. "Hmm...Kalo ngga salah...lin...siapa yah? Oh, Linfa."

**-insert shock sound here, again**- "UAPAH??"

Semua seleb Suikoden dari seri 1 sampe seri 5 yang hadir di ruangan tersebut terkejut dengan reaksi berbeda. Ada yang melongo, nganga, nguap, melotot, mendelik, de es beh, es be ye. Pokoknya kaget lah. Sarah terbata-bata. "Linfa?"

"Iyah, dia numpang pulang kemaren, trus—,"

"Kamu anterin pulang??"

"Iya...abis gayanya memohon-mohon gitu. Udah ditolak, tapi dia maksa."

"Oh..jadi karena dia kamu ngebatalin janji buat nonton? Bagus lo yah..." Sindir Sarah.

"denger dulu... dia udah nangis sambil teriak-teriak sambil ngancem bakal nyebarin gosip ngga bener tentang aku. Siapa yang ngga takut coba?"

"Hooo..." semua manggut-manggut maklum.

"Sekarang tes sidik jari." Kata pak polisi. Sidik jari Luc pun diambil, dan dicocokin sama sidik jari yang ada di marijuana.

"Tidak cocok. Untuk sementara anda dibebaskan dari tuduhan. Mohon maaf. Sekarang kami akan memburu saudari Linfa. Selamat malam."

**Layar ganti jadi Shara.**

"Setelah kemarin Nina membuat aksi, sekarang Linfa, teman seprofesinya yang membuat sensasi dengan melibatkan Luc sebagai korbannya. Apakah Nifsara pelaku sebenarnya? Kita tunggu saja."

Pasang senyum manis. "Sekian dulu perjumpaan kita kali ini. Kita akan bertemu lagi di hari dan jam yang sama, hanya di Suikoden TV. See you next time and have a nice day!"

* * *

**Behind the Scene**

Shara: Yup. Time to answer for some more.

Ted: Are you kidding me, it's just a review.

Shara: Better than nothing. So, can we get started?

Lazlo: Yeah, let's get it on.

Shara: From **kaorine. **Oh hey, first, congrats for submitting your first fanfic!

Flare: Oh that's right. I think it's about Luc being turned into a stone as its resolution...

Riou: Pffft...-laughs- That's so ridiculous!

Nanami: Yeah. I bet if Luc read it, he will exploded in anger.

Hugo: And Sasarai will explode in laughter.

Shara: Yeah. Those two are so different...glad there's a fun fic about those two.

Lyon: So, what is the question?

Shara: Er... for Kasumi: Which part of Tir who makes you love him?

Kasumi: Uh...-blush- He's nice, gentle, and very courageous...a good figure of leader.

Miakis: Except the part of being a fisherman.

Tir: Hey, I never said I want to be a fisherman...I just like spending peaceful time by fishing.

Shara: That's not making any different. Kasumi, do you like cooking?

Kasumi: I practiced a bit, but never let anyone taste it.

Frey: Good. Let Tir be the first food taster for you.

Jowy: Yeah. Cook for him.

Kasumi: Well...if I can use the kitchen.

Shara: Yes you may.

Kasumi: -run to the kitchen-

Chris: She's so addicted to Tir...

Thomas: Guess so.

Shara: And to everyone else...do you know the first Suikoden has a radio drama?

Ted: It has?

Shara: -shrug- I don't have any radio. Probably it have in Japan or somewhere where I definitely can't hear it.

Riou: I want to hear it. I wonder how my voice sounds like.

Lazlo: Me too.

Kasumi: It's done! -come out of the kitchen-

Hugo: Whoa, that's fast!

Tir: Alright, let's taste it...-taste a bite- Mm...

Kasumi: H-how it turned out?

Lyon: Be honest.

Frey: Yes, or else she might sad and slap you hard.

Nanami: Do you think she will?

Flare: Probably.

Tir: ...It's great.

Kasumi: Really? Thanks God!

Ted: Uh, Tir...your face turned green.

Jowy: ...It's not edible to be said.

Shara: What are you waiting for? Go to the bathroom, I don't want you to get sick here!

Tir: Urp! -run to the bathroom-

Thomas: Disgusting...

Miakis: Indeed.

Shara: Well, because Tir is sick, let's end this now! Bye bye!

**

* * *

I need more reviews!!!  
**


End file.
